


Every Good Romance Starts With a Knife to the Throat

by striketrue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daggers, Fantastic Racism, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, Scandal, WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?, like fictional/fantasy racism, not like awesome racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striketrue/pseuds/striketrue
Summary: AU: Lance is a brave, Indian Jones type archaeologist, and he's on a planet, where the Galra have been cast out as 'primitive species' and been forced to gather in small tribes in the woods. The town is a very underdeveloped, wild-west type place.Keith is the prince/warrior of an exiled Galra tribe, and he tries to kill Lance for (reasons currently unspecified), which starts an interesting bond.Lance recounts a more thrilling, and (less gay) version of his tale in a tavern, while after that, he sneaks off with Keith into the night, trying to avoid any prying eyes.(I hope to upload once a week (at least)!)





	1. Waking Up With a Dagger Pointed at Your Throat is Exactly as Terrifying as You’d Think it is

**Author's Note:**

> is Lance out of character? Maybe!  
> is keith out of character? Maybe!
> 
> Am I trying my best? You Bet!!

“Waking up with a dagger pointed at your throat is exactly as terrifying as you’d think it is.” Lance knows that it’s a strange way to start a conversation, but at least it grabbed people’s attention. He was sitting on a table, with his back leaning against the wall, and his feet kicked up on the back of a dingy looking chair. He picked at his nails, and continued with his story.

“There I was, minding my own business, sleeping peacefully, and something is tickling my throat. Naturally, I opened my eyes to investigate, and there above me, was the most handsome man I’d ever seen, and his rusted dagger dangerously close to my neck.”

 

A woman in the crowd cried out in dismay, “What ever did you do?”

 

Lance chuckled gently, “Well we fought of course!” He shot to his feet, on top of the table, his worn down boots leaving dirt, and scuffing the mahogany. “I grabbed my knife, and dashed it against his own!” He gripped a butter knife in his hands, and mimed his first blow. “He was strong, almost too strong for me, but I was quick, and I managed to strike his legs out from underneath him. Before he could get back up, I snatched some rope, and tied his legs together, and then his hands behind his back.”

 

“But why would he attack you in the first place?” A small girl wondered, staring up through curious eyes.

 

“Well, I haven’t the faintest. He is a savage after all, and it comes as no surprise that he would attack me for no reason whatsoever!” Lance kicked his feet back again, and began to relax.

 

“What happened after that?” a distressed voice rang out through the room, “You tied him up, but then what?”

 

Lance sighed in disappointment. This was of course, the part that he didn’t want to talk about, because he would make a fool of himself in telling it. “I threw the savage over my shoulder, and, knowing that he was from Kolivan’s tribe, so I headed there.” Gasps echoed through the room, and a hush fell over the crowd. They all knew of Kolivan, and how he had been outcast from the other Galra tribes, and had become more vicious, and more bloodthirsty as the years passed. He was scary, a frightening story to tell to children, to make them stay close to home, and to make them wary of the woods surrounding their town, and to make them always be home before dark. Many people suspected Kolivan and his tribe to be a myth, but here Lance was, who had seen Kolivan, and lived to tell the tale.

 

“You’re quite right to be shocked, he was as vicious as every old tale I’ve heard. Outside of his tribe, a tall fence, littered with spikes, all covered in dried blood, and along the only path inside, stakes driven into the ground, topped with skulls of all kinds of creatures, all in varying stages of decay. It was made very clear to any who passed, that if you wandered into there, with nothing to give, the fee of entry would be your life.” He leaned into the crowd as he said this, wanting to spook them, keep them wondering, “What would happen next?”

 

“Luckily for all of us, I had a bargaining chip. As it turns out, the savage who attacked me, was the prince-type here. He held some authority, but was clearly not blood related to Kolivan. Though, who knows, all Galra are related anyway!”

 

The crowd roared with laughter, but fell silent as soon as Lance’s mouth opened again. “So there I was, standing at the gate, with the prince warrior of their tribe slung over my shoulder. They had no choice but to let me in. And then,” he started to lean in slowly, when something caught his eye outside, “well, we’ll finish this story tomorrow.”

 

It was difficult for Lance to leave the crowded tavern, people constantly coming up to him, begging him to finish the story. His only response was a soft smile, and a simple, “Tomorrow night, darling. Be there.”

 

He finally got out the door, and promptly turned right, walked a few feet, and headed into the alley, where his very recent past, and his immediate future, were waiting for him.


	2. Poison in a Fancy Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sneaks into the alley, and finds exactly what he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically i just talk about how hot Keith is

As he turned the corner, Lance saw what he had been waiting for, a long, dark gray shawl, wrapped around someone’s body, like a rusted treasure chest, holding beautiful gems inside. All Lance had to do was grease the hinges…. He gently ran his hand over the woven shawl, feeling the muscles of his arm underneath. The Galra purred under his touch, and leaned into him, letting his guard down just enough, so that Lance could pull away his hood, and see his face.

 

He was beautiful. Soft purple fur, his eyes, dark and mysterious, they beckoned Lance, drew him in like a black hole. It was all he could do not to lose his mind. His face, and as Lance already knew, his entire body, was adorned with jeweled armour, beautiful and dangerous. His hair, jet black and long, was laying over his shoulder in an elegant braid. He was gorgeous, strong and dangerous, but gorgeous nonetheless.

 

It was clear to anyone who looked, that the Galra took very good care of their princes. Keith was a beast encrusted in jewels, poison in a fancy bottle, and Lance was ready to drink every drop.

 

Keith’s eyes, dark and bewitching, looked up into Lance’s. They bored into his soft blue gaze, as if, if he stared long enough, Lance would give in to him. Lance was avoiding any direct eye contact, for fear of losing control, not realising that he had given it up a long time ago, and fixated on the large scar across Keith’s eye. It wasn’t a clean line, from a blade, rather, it was spotty, seeming to be a hit from shrapnel, or something similar. Lance pouted at the thought. How could anybody be brave enough to hurt him? How could you look at this man, and feel as though you were strong enough to win?

 

Keith brought Lance out of his thoughts, by touching a hand to his face. When his eyes focused, he saw Keith, in a fog of vague distress and confusion. He moved his hand to the back of Lance’s head, and Lance saw a flash of metal, either more jewels, rings or bangles of some kind, or perhaps, a blade. Lance never got the chance to think about it, because the hand entwined into his hair tugged him down, and crashed their lips together. Lance lost his self control, his hands gripped at Keith’s shoulders, his waist, his hips, trying to find anything to keep his knees from giving out. He didn’t have to try for much longer, because Keith’s left hand found his chest, and shoved Lance to the wall, still not stopping his assault on his lips. The world had stopped for them, nothing else mattered, and no future could stop them.

 

Time resumed when footsteps started to sound, and then crescendoed. The pair broke apart, Keith brought his shawl back over his head, and disappeared into the shadows. Lance stayed where he was, leant against the wall, as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Lance?”


	3. Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is relieved to find his friend Pidge, but she keeps trying to stick her nose in his private business, and Lance has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is a little shit and Lance is defensive

Lance glanced at the source of the voice, finding a small form, and immediately thinking it a child, he stammered to find an excuse. He was after all, now alone, in a dark alley.

 

“Sorry, I was ah- waiting for-”

 

“Me. I’m here, let’s go.”

 

Lance recognized the voice now, as his friend Pidge, who had joined him on an expedition a few years ago, and had stuck by his side ever since then. Lance sighed in relief, realising that rather than a stranger who he had to explain things to, it was his friend, who wouldn’t ask too many questions.

 

“So,” Pidge started, eyeing him slyly. “Who were you with tonight? Some fair maiden, lost in your eyes?” Pidge batted her eyes, twirling an imaginary lock of her hair.

 

Lance blushed slightly, and nodded, turning his eyes back to the street.

 

“Or perhaps it was a dashing man!” Pidge exclaimed, accusingly. “Strong and fierce, and a sharp jawline, too.” She howled with laughter, grabbed his shoulder, and tried to control her breathing.

 

Lance’s face only got redder. He shoved Pidge off of him, adjusted his coat, and headed down the road. Pidge stared after him, startled by his aggression, but then headed down the road after him.

 

“So what daring tales did you tell tonight? Or are you too drunk to remember?”

 

“I remember just fine, and I haven’t been drinking,” Lance stated flatly. His fists were clenched, and he spoke through gritted teeth.

 

“Well, which one was it?” Pidge thought back to all of his adventures that she had heard in the past, “The expedition to Unimtaos, or maybe your near death experiences?” She held up her fingers as she counted them, “Asclonove, Ceeneopad, Ylpagirassn, Veehaof Enrevr, should I go on?”

 

“Don’t bother.” Lance walked faster, trying to end this conversation.

 

“A new story!” Pidge gasped, and held a hand to her heart. “Well, what was it? Our arrival here? That was months ago, nothing happened, except-”

 

“Stop!” Lance bellowed, his voice deep. He was frightening, his eyes wide, teeth bared, he was like a beast, ready to tear Pidge limb from limb.

 

Pidge fell silent, and raised her hands defensively. She continued to walk down the cobbled road, turning onto a beaten dirt path, that cut a wide berth through the forest. Lance lagged behind her, and stared down at his muddy, worn boots. He felt guilt about his outburst, but he could apologize later, when they reached the cabin.

 

As the door shut behind Lance, he kicked off of his boots, and latched the door. Pidge made quick work checking the windows, and then blew out the lanterns, which left one half-melted candle giving off a soft yellow light from the coffee table. Lance collapsed down onto an old chair, and rubbed his temples. Pidge sat down on the couch, and then picked up a book from the table, and she leant back to read it. She let out a heavy sigh, before she glanced at Lance.

 

“So we’re keeping secrets from each other now, huh.” Pidge turned the page, trying to nonchalantly express just how annoyed she was.

 

Lance sighed, and shook his head, “We aren’t.”

 

Pidge hummed in amusement, “But?”

 

“But it’s not like we have to know everything about each other! I don’t ask what you’re doing at all hours of the day.”

 

“Well that’s because you already know what I’m doing, I’m-”

 

“Trying to get us off of this planet, I know.”

 

“Exactly. I’m out there, working my ass off, and what are you doing, Lance? What’s your contribution?”

 

“I’m looking for Matt, you know I am!”

 

Pidge sighed, and rubbed her temples again, “I know. But just don’t forget; if I get found out, we’re never getting off of this damn planet.”

 

Lance nodded somberly. Pidge sighed again, stood up, leant over, and blew out the candle. Lance was left sat alone, in the dark, in an old, wooden chair, which was where he stayed until dawn.


	4. Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance follows Pidge, and hopes that his secrets don't get revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this is the scandalous part? it's been kinda boring but bear with me

As the sun peeked in between the cracks in the broken-down shutters, Lance’s eyes fluttered open. Pidge was long gone, having left to scavenge for parts. Lance groaned and rubbed his eyes. He scratched at his jaw, cringed at the scruff that had started to grow, and then pushed himself out of the chair, as he rubbed at the ache in his back. He threw his boots and jacket on, and headed out the door, without the faintest idea where he’d go.

 

Lance eventually found himself in town, on the east side, in a sleazy marketplace, where everybody was just trying to scam a couple extra pieces. He strolled along, waved kindly to familiar faces when they passed. Nothing really caught his eye, until he spotted a very familiar mop of brown hair, following a very familiar figure, who donned a tattered brown shawl around their head and neck, and Lance felt his heart drop into his stomach.

 

He resisted the urge to run after them, and he instead opted to sneak after them quietly. He weaved through the crowd. Lance almost lost the a few times, but luckily, Keith is rather tall, although Pidge is not. He sees them walk into the forest, in one of the quiet parts, where neither Galra nor Ticsarian spent much time. Lance knelt down behind a large rock formation, as he struggled to listen in on their conversation.

 

“...think you can help?” Pidge was barely even trying to keep her voice down.

 

“Of course we can help!” exclaimed Keith in a hushed whisper, “I wouldn’t be here if we couldn’t.”

 

Lance strained his ears to hear them.

 

“But will you help us?” Pidge asked, “You might have the tech we need, but would you give us what we need?”

 

Keith was silent for a moment.

 

“Well? It’s a yes or no question, buddy.”

 

“I can persuade them.” He sighed heavily, “But it will take quite a bit of time. You’ll have to be patient and-” Keith’s ears twitched, and his eyes darted to the rocks that Lance was ducked behind.

 

Lance held his breath, and waited. He didn’t dare to move a muscle, not when he knew just how sensitive Galra could be. He didn’t even hear the footsteps that nimbly leapt up the rocks, until he hear someone gasp.

 

“What are you doing here?” Keith whispered harshly.

 

“What is it?” Pidge answered her own question when she walked to the other side of the rocks, and found what Keith was looking down at. “Lance?” she exclaimed, “How did you even find me? I left without waking you for a reason you know.”

 

Lance didn’t answer, only shrugged, as he struggled to find an acceptable excuse. “I was, just, just, figured I’d follow you today, maybe ah, pull my weight?”

 

Pidge clearly didn’t buy it, so she looked at Keith for some hint. The look in his eyes was all she needed to know. She chuckled lightly, “Are you sure it was me you were following?”

 

Lance gasped at the accusation, and he raised his hands to his face in an effort to conceal the blush that was spreading across his cheeks, and down his neck. He pushed himself to his feet, and stepped away from the two of them.

 

Keith jumped down from his position on the rock, as he eyed Pidge and Lance suspiciously. He wondered if they had planned this, to corner him, trap him, make him help them. If it was all an elaborate plot, he fell, hook, line, and sinker.

 

“I came here, to help you.” Lance said, jabbing his finger at Pidge’s chest.

 

Pidge nodded slowly. “So, how do you two know each other then?”

 

Keith and Lance shared a glance, and Keith gestured for Lance to tell the story, after all, it’s what he did best.

 

“Well, we uh… Keith?”

 

Keith growled lightly, “We met a few months ago. That’s it.” Clearly, the topic was not up for discussion.

 

“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter anyway.” Pidge rubbed at her temples, and breathed in exasperation, “Lance, are you going to come with us, then?”

 

Lance blinked dumbly.

 

Keith followed suit.

 

“Yes or no, Lance. Are you coming with us, or not?”

 

“Yes,” Keith answered for Lance, who just stood there and nodded slowly.

 

“Well, let’s get walking then.” She held her arm out, and gestured for Keith to step forward. “Lead the way, highness.”

 

The walk through the forest was tense. Keith kept himself distracted by focusing on the noises of the dense forest, watching for any movement, and listening for footsteps. Lance and Pidge followed behind him in silence, each of them tried to find a way to investigate the other. Keith was lost in his own thoughts,  _ Was this all some elaborate plot? Are they trying to trick me? Does Pidge know about us? _ Everything raced through his mind, and he exhausted every possible way for this to happen. He decided that, if something was going on, Lance would explain it, right?

 

Keith stopped suddenly, letting his feet stand firm into the soft dirt. Lance and Pidge halted as well, standing a few feet behind him, hoping that Keith could shield them from whatever violence they may encounter.

 

“Welcome back, your highness.”

 

There, at the front of the gate, was a tall man, thin and lithe. He held his hand over his heart, and bowed slightly. Keith waved his hand dismissively, and began to walk forward.

 

“I’ve brought guests, alert Kolivan.”

 

The man bowed once more, before darting through the gate, and disappearing. Keith turned back to Lance and Pidge, silently gesturing for them to follow him, before he headed into the enclosed village.


	5. Not Everything Is As It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Kolivan's village, but they don't find what they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so uhh, my aesthetic rn is cultures that everyone thinks are poor and uncivilized, but are way more advanced than you'd ever think coughwakandacough

Village wasn’t the right word for what they saw within the walls. There was an entire city, practically a kingdom enclosed by nothing but wooden walls with spikes. The city stretched down into the ground, with intricate webs of sloping walkways. Lights glowed from the windows, Galra were everywhere, mingling, buying and selling things, hosting grand celebrations. The metropolis stretched down for miles, constantly expanding outward as well. There could’ve easily been thousands of Galra, all belonging to Kolivan’s tribe, though tribe doesn’t accurately express the vastness of this place, or it’s people.

 

Keith turned right, before heading down a wide gray slope. Lance and Pidge struggled to keep up, constantly admiring the advanced nature of the city, and the crowds were near impossible to weave through, but they all parted to let Keith pass. They walked for about a mile, on a large path that spiraled downward, before stopping at a large, ornately carved pair of metal doors. In front of it, four guards, armed to the teeth, just standing in vigilance. Keith waltzed right past them, and the doors slowly crept open. Lance and pidge stuck close to Keith, wisely deciding not to provoke the guards.

 

Inside the doors, was a grand hall. It was enormous, stretching upwards, and arcing together at the top. There were murals, that seemed to be animated, with constant movement, telling unfamiliar stories, of great battles, victories, and tragedies. At the end of the hall, sat a large, intimidating throne. The throne was empty, but a tall, regal-looking man with white hair, and a number of colored markings on his face, was standing at the bottom of the steps.

 

He turned his head to look at the new arrivals, and his face grew solemn when he saw Lance, and an unfamiliar face.

 

Now in talking distance, the man called out in a gruff voice, “Not like you to bring guests, Keith. Especially not the same one twice.”

 

“Yes, well it isn’t like you to have so few guards at the exit, Kolivan,” he sneered, emphasizing the name. “Besides,” he began, as he straightened his posture, “There is much we need to discuss.”

 

Kolivan nodded slightly, and then turned to exit the room. He led them into another room, smaller than the hall, but still rather large, where there was a large table sitting in the middle of the floor. Kolivan took a seat, and gestured for everyone else to follow suit.

 

“I suppose we should start discussing,” he started, leaning forward and folding his hands, “Now what is it you need?


	6. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan is more than willing to help Lance and Pidge, but he's putting a time limit. Lance and Keith have something to work out privately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting somewhere now, boys

“We need to get off of this planet. We-”

 

“Start at the beginning, Pidge,” Lance interjected.

 

Pidge sighed heavily. “We were travelling through this quadrant, there were three of us then. We had gotten in the middle of a border skirmish three days earlier. We had severe damages, and we were running low on fuel and rations. We’d hoped that we could make it to a base, or at least on a planet where we could do some repairs. Unfortunately, we couldn’t make it out of this system, and we had no choice but to land here.” Pidge shifted uncomfortably, and peeked at Lance, who took over for her.

 

“It was more like a crash. We lost all power on our way down, and then when we came to, our third was gone. We tried to do some repairs, but the Ticsarians don’t have the materials to help us. Not to mention, we’re still looking for Matt.”

 

Kolivan stayed silent, contemplating what he had heard. “If,” he began, “If we were to help you, what would you give to us in return?”

 

“We don’t have anything to give. Our ship burned up on impact, everything we had is ashes now!” Pidge exclaimed, as she shot to her feet and slammed her palms to the table.

 

The guards tensed, and gripped their weapons, prepared to strike. Kolivan waved them off, and Lance reached a hand out to calm Pidge.

 

Lance turned to Kolivan, “What do you want?”

 

“Are you familiar with the history of my people?” Kolivan relaxed into his chair. “Hundreds of generations ago, our people were everywhere, a vast empire, known and respected by everyone. But soon, the universe decided that it had had enough of our reign. They drove us out, off of their planets, out of their systems, slaughtered us by the millions. Those who remained, came here, to broken to go any further. When we arrived, the Ticsarians rejected us, called us savages, and drove us into the forests.” He looked upwards with a sad gaze, “So, we retreated underground. I cannot remember the last time I felt the warmth of the sun.” He looked back at Lance and Pidge, with a determined look on his face, “How many can your ship hold?”

 

“200, maybe 250? But it’s destroyed, we-”

 

Kolivan held up his hand, “We will help you build a new ship, but in return, you help my people leave this planet.”

 

“Why do you want to leave, this place is incredible!” Lance started, before Keith shot him a warning glare.

 

“I fear that Zarkon is plotting something, something that’s been in the works for hundreds of years. We need to leave this planet discreetly, and keep our plan away from them.”

 

Pidge decided, at this moment, to pipe up, “But a ship for all of you, there must be at least 5,000 of you, it’ll take months!”

 

“To take all 4,000 of us, working together to build a ship, will only take a matter of weeks. We will need your help, Pidge, if we are to get off this planet by the end of the lunar cycle. If you still want to find your friend, I suggest you work quickly.” With that, Kolivan rose, and left the room.

 

Pidge looked at Lance, “It doesn’t seem like we have much of a choice.”

 

“No. But, he wants you to stay here, so I’ll keep looking for Matt, and you take care of the ship.”

 

“I think that we should switch, Matt’s my brother, I should be looking for him.”

 

“But I don’t know tech the way you do. Listen,” he put a comforting hand on Pidge’s shoulder, “This is what I do, Pidge. I explore, and I find things, it’s been my entire life. This is what I’m good at, I promise that I’ll find him.”

 

Pidge stayed silent for a moment. “Okay,” she whispered. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes, and spoke more confidently, “Okay.”

 

Lance smiled at her, “Well, better get to work.”

 

Pidge nodded with a smile, and sauntered out of the room.

 

Now, Lance was left alone with Keith, and the prying eyes and attentive ears of the guards. Keith stood up, and was at Lance’s side. He grabbed Lance’s arm at the elbow, and tugged him out of a different, smaller door. He dragged Lance down a dark, narrow hall, and pulled him into a room that looked like an abandoned kitchen, everything put away, but covered in dust. Keith let go of Lance’s arm, and took a step back.

 

“Was this your plan all along?” He growled harshly, “Try to get me to like you, then just use me so you can abandon me?”

 

Lance stood there, shocked. “Did you listen to anything Kolivan said? We’re leaving with all of you, nobody is abandoning anyone.”

 

“But what about the first question then? Did you plan this?”

 

“Of course not! I had no idea that this would happen. I led you to the gate, and then left, remember? I had no way of knowing.”

 

Keith sighed heavily, and rested his forehead on Lance’s shoulder, “One hell of a coincidence.”

 

“You’re telling me. And on top of all of this, Matt is still missing.”

 

“I can help you find him.”

 

Lance pulled away from Keith, shocked by this statement. “Would you?”

 

“Yes. But, we have to do things my way this time.”

 

“Well, my way hasn’t been working, so it’s worth a shot.”

 

Keith stood at his full height, and lead Lance out of the room, and back up the hall to the large conference room, into the great hall, and then out onto the busy streets. Lance gripped Keith’s arm tightly, trying not to lose him in the bustling crowd. They made their way upwards, towards the gate that they entered through, which seemed to be the only way in or out.

 

As Keith walked towards the gate with Lance in tow, the guards stepped aside to clear his path. They strode through the gate, which was very quickly shut behind them.

 

“Lead the way,” Keith gestured for Lance to step in front.

 

“To where?”

 

“Crash site. It’s the last place we know he was, so that’s where we should start looking.”

 

Lance nodded, and looked around for a few seconds, before gazing at the sky, only to be met with thick foliage. He looked at his wrist, and tried to tap his interplanetary compass back to life, to no avail.

 

“What is it?” Keith asked, bewildered.

 

“Which way is East? It’s kind of hard to navigate with no reference.”

 

Keith pointed to their left, and they started walking. After about an hour, Lance suddenly paused, then turned right. Keith moved to follow him, but he couldn’t. He grasped at Lance’s arm frantically, and his face was pale.

 

“Keith, wh-”

 

“We can’t.”

 

Lance turned to face him, “Can’t what?”

 

“This is Zarkon’s territory, if we get caught, we’ll be executed on the spot.” His face showed only pure dread, and he was shaking with terror.

 

“Alright,” Lance slowed his speech a bit, and rubbed Keith’s arms to comfort him, “Is there a way we could go around, maybe head South, or-”

 

“Quiet.” Keith’s focus was elsewhere, his head was tilted, and his ears were perked. He glanced behind him, and let out a string of quiet expletives, before grabbing Lance’s hand, and running back the way they came.

 

They didn’t make it very far, because a squadron of Galra soldiers was in their path. They were severe, with advanced weaponry, too advanced for Ticsaria, and too bland to belong to Kolivan’s people. 

 

These were members of Zarkon’s army, gray and dangerous and harsh.


	7. They got kidnapped?!?!?!?! NOT CLICKBAIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith, uhh get kidnapped, by the galra empire?? honestly i forget where i was going with this whole story, so uhh just take it please!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow can yall believe i'm back?? i didn't write this, i was just ahead. but uhh, i think yall should get to see it, so I'll post what i have left, and see if i can pick it back up

Lance saw Keith’s muscles tense, and saw his hands creep to grip the hilt of his twin daggers.

“It’s no use, highness,” One of the soldiers jeered, She seemed important, tall and purple and sharp, “You signed off on your death sentence as soon as you stepped into our land.” She held her gun up, aiming right at Keith’s face, “Luckily for you, you’re important, so your execution will be public.” She looked at Lance, “And as for you, well,” she aimed her gun at his head, “You get to watch.”

Keith’s eyes flared wide, and he lunged at her, slicing and stabbing at her. Lance took a small knife from his boot, and started to attack one of the other soldiers. They were strong, but he’d fought stronger and lived, and after all, he’d bested Allura all those years ago.

Unfortunately, Lance and Keith had brought knives to a stun-gun fight, and with two shots, they were unconscious on the mossy floor.

When Lance came too, he was in a small cell with only bars in front, but he couldn’t see a lock. His hands were free, but it was hard to move anything. When he could finally move, he jumped to his feet, and shook the bars, but they didn’t budge.

“I tried that,” Keith groaned from his leaning position in the corner.

Lance kept looking, but the cell was empty, and made of a solid, firm metal, with no panels, and no seams. He felt at his boot, and saw that his knife was back in it’s sheath.

“I have mine too,” Keith mumbled, partly unsheathing his blades, “They’re taunting us.”

“Great.”

Keith leaned his head back, and hummed softly, “There’s only so much we can do. I suggest we just wait.”

“Not like you to give up,” Lance teased. “What happened to ‘Warrior Prince Keith’ who would fight anyone?”

Keith rolled his eyes, “I’ve been in one of these cells before. It took our best fighters, and weeks of planning to get me out, and only a third of us made it back. Even if,” he rose to his feet, “even if we could make it out of this cell, we’d have to get past the guards, the entirety of Zarkon’s army, out of the heavily guarded gate, and run about 10 miles just to get out of his territory, not to mention the numerous guards patrolling the border. So, ‘Legendary Explorer Lance’ our chances aren’t that great.”

“I’ll admit, I’ve worked with better odds.” He contemplated for a moment. “But we have to get out of here.”

“And how do you propose we do that? The reason that they didn’t take anything from us is because they know that even with all of this, we still can’t get out.”

“I’ve gotten out of worse situations.”

“Well when you have an idea, come over here and let me know.” Keith ungracefully slumped against the wall, and let gravity drag him to the floor.

Lance leant against the wall, trying to think. He’d gotten out of a similar prison a few years prior, but he’d had people on the outside and the inside, and it took a few weeks to plan.

They didn’t have that kind of time.

A few hours of hard thinking, and nothing seemed useful. Pidge and Kolivan didn’t know what had happened, and there was no way to communicate. There were no guards to bribe, and no way to pick the lock. Lance wished that he had Matt to help him right now, but they still didn’t know where he was. Lance sighed heavily, and sat down on the floor, letting his head lean back to rest against the wall.

“If we could turn into weasels, we could fit between the bars,” he mumbled quietly, glancing at Keith, who looked completely shocked and perplexed.

“What the absolute fuck is a weasel?”

Lance just waved him off, “It doesn’t matter.”

They just sat in silence for a few more hours, both of them out of ideas. 

Keith suddenly jumped to his feet, his ears perked and eyes darted to look at the bars, which started to slide open. Three Galra stood there, the sharp looking woman from before, a tall, bulky woman, clearly not full-blooded galra, and in front of them, someone who was most certainly not Zarkon.

“Welcome to the Empire.”


End file.
